Roses are Red
by Gear's Girl
Summary: SPD. Response to irine18's Valentine's day 100 SPD fluff fic Challenge! Sky struggles with the Valentine's day spirit, but once he is told that he's stressing over nothing, it all becomes natrual. SPD fluff. RR


**Roses are Red…**

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own SPD or any other PR related things.Nor do I own the ideas of Syd and Sky's parents that credit goes to the brilliant brains of Etcetera Kit and White Time Ranger._

**A/N:**_ This is in response to** irine18's Valentine's day 100 SPD fluff fic Challenge!**_  
A/N: For those of you not familiar with my style the bold text is the begining of a new paragraph or scene change. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Roses are Red…**

_**Roses** are pink_

_Violets are blue,_

_I'm not sure how to tell you,_

_Sydney I love you…_

"Arrg…" he growled throwing down his pen in frustration. He pushed his hands through his dark blonde hair, sending it into messy spikes. Having his own room was a love-hate relationship. At times, he loved the privacy and solitude, but as of right now he hated it, he missed the company of his roommate and bouncing ideas off him. The bigger bed was a plus, but unless he organized his feelings, it wouldn't matter if he had a bigger bed and his own room or not. He inhaled and flared his nostrils and exhaled before he picked up his pen and started to write again,

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue,_

_I am blue_

_Without you…_

"Could I be any more sappy?" he wondered aloud.

"Rangers Report to the Command Center!" rang out Kat Manx's voice. Releasing a sigh of relief, he got up and ran to the command center.

**Sydney Drew Grayson **was smiling a luminous 100-watt smile as they were being briefed on the situation.

"Dismissed!" said Cruger.

As the rangers walked to the cargo bay to take a jeep an hour away to downtown Mariner Bay to investigate Z Delgado found herself asking,

"Syd, why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day," said Sydney opening the side door of the jeep and sliding into her seat, Sky Tate Collins groaned inwardly. "Which is, aside from my birthday, my favorite holiday."

The jeep pulled out of the cargo bay, Bridge Carson posed a question,

"Why is it," he asked. "That now, whenever we have to go investigate, we take the jeep and it's always Sky driving with Syd next to him and me and Z in the backseat?"

"Yeah," said Z. "When Jack was our leader, no offense Sky, but I drove the jeep and you boys rode your little motorcycles. Why the sudden change?"

"I like to drive," Sky said seriously.

"How come I never get to drive?" Sydney suddenly asked. Her team looked at her as if she had grown another head. "What? I'm a good driver."

"I'm sure you are Pinky," said Z. "And you do get to drive, you get to drive the runners, and the fliers."

"That doesn't count," said Sydney pouting her glossy pink lips.

They drove in silence, the subject of seating placements and who getting to drive, was dropped. As he drove, his mind began to wander,

_Your lips are like rosebuds,_

_Such perfection, which makes my heart, sing,_

_You are so pretty as a…_

_Diamond Ring!_

"**Sky!"** Sydney cried out reaching over and jerking the wheel bringing the car back into the lane.

"What?" he said switching into his serious slightly annoyed demeanor.

"You let the jeep drift into the other lane!" said Z. "Were you even paying attention?"

"Yes," said Sky defensively.

"I think I know what Sky was paying attention too," said Bridge with an impish grin.

"Knock it off," Sky told Bridge, turning around and giving him a warning look.

"That's it," said Sydney. "I'm driving. Sky, either pullover or pay attention to the road."

"No," said Sky then watched in shock, along with Z and Bridge, as Sydney undid her seatbelt and then swiftly and gracefully slid herself over the gearshift of the jeep and into Sky's lap where she proceeded to drive.

"T-This is illegal," said Sky.

"So is not paying attention to the road," Sydney replied smoothly. "Now be a dear, Sky, and put you arms around my waist and please be my seatbelt."

Sky said nothing but did what he was told.

_She makes me smile,_

_And have a heart._

_Her giddiness matches my _

_Stalwart by the bookness?..._

"**Come **on Sky," Sydney's voice called him back to reality; he found her looking deeply in his eyes. "Are you okay? Z and Bridge can investigate and we can catch a cab back to my parent's house, we're not too far. "

"I agree, with Syd," said Z. "You really seem out of it today Sky."

Bridge nodded his agreement and said,

"Go with Syd, take the cab, rest at her house, me and Z will investigate and then come pick you up at the house when we're done. Cruger will understand."

Sky for some unknown reason just stared at his friends dumbly and then as if watching from a third party's perspective found himself being led out of the jeep and seated in a cab next to Syd before being led up the walk of a familiar looking house; Syd's mom Dana welcomed them in and then quickly ushered them upstairs to Syd's room where he found himself being told to lay down on her bed and rest.

**"Mommy**?" Sydney whispered to her mom once they were outside her room and the door was closed behind them. "What's wrong with Sky?"

"Well, funny how I just got off the phone with Jen; and she was saying that the whole Valentine's spirit, seems to really be stressing Sky out this year," replied Dana Mitchell-Grayson, pulling her daughter into a hug. "He's fine sweetheart, he's probably just tired, and like his mom said, he's a little stressed out."

"Are you sure?" Sydney asked as she and her mom walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Is someone hoping that a certain someone will be their valentine tomorrow?" her mother asked with a mischievous smile.

"Mom!" Sydney scolded her face turning scarlet. Dana laughed with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Sydie, "Dana said using her daughter's childhood, nicknames. " You and Sky have been best friends ever since you two were babies…You're father and I were partners and best friends before we began any romantic endeavors, and the same with Sky's parents Wes and Jen, they were partners first and foremost, then best friends, and then romantically linked."

"Mom! What are you inducing?" said Sydney staring at her mom in shock.

"Pink always gets her red," said Dana softly. Sydney blushed furiously and gaped at her mom, before storming up the stairs and into her father's study, which doubled as the Grayson Family's library.

**Sky **opened his eyes, an hour later, to find himself face to face with a lacy white and pink ribbon-ed bedspread. He sat up with a start, startled to find himself in a very pink, white, and red room; a shrine to all things feminine and girlie. He relaxed once his eyes located a picture of himself and Sydney all tanned and happy from a Collins and Grayson family vacation, and he realized that he was in Sydney's room at her parent's house. His shoes were lying on the pale pink carpet and his uniform jacket was at the foot of the bed, leaving them their, he left the room and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Sky!" greeted Sydney's father Carter Grayson who was in the process of making a sandwich. "Day told me you two had come by the house. Did you have a nice rest?"

Sky rubbed his cheek absentmindedly and said,

"Yes sir, I did. "

Carter laughed and said,

"Always so formal, Sky I've known you since before you were born and up until you joined SPD you used to call me Uncle Carter. Now what happened to that little boy I used to know?"

"He grew up, sir, I mean Uncle Carter," Sky replied.

Carter just nodded and said,

"Sandwich? You still like turkey and sprouts on whole wheat with low fat mayo and no mustard? " Sky nodded as Carter continued, "Though you may have grown-up, Sky. She's still my little girl."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying Uncle Carter," Sky said taking the sandwich from Carter.

"Your mom told Day that the whole Valentine's Day spirit thing has been stressing you out," said Sydney's dad. Sky almost choked on a bite of his sandwich.

"Easy Sky," said Carter. "The thing is that you already have the girl, you've had her since the beginning. She'll love you even if you show up tomorrow wearing a monkey suit." Sky ate his sandwich quickly and silently as he tried to ignore Carter's knowing look and the blush that was slowly creeping up his neck and face.

"**Leave **Sky alone Dad," said Sydney coming into the kitchen, her uniform jacket was unzipped and coming over to stand next to Sky, slipping under one of his arms so that it rested loosely about her slim shoulders.

"Your dad and I were just um talking," said Sky quickly. Sydney looked at her dad, who gave his daughter a smile and said,

"I made sandwiches."

"Male bonding over sandwiches," said Sydney. "Interesting. Now daddy, was this a mutual give and take conversation, or a you terrorizing my Sky conversation?" Sky swallowed hard at her choice of words.

"I was just giving Sky some Valentine's day advice and how he shouldn't stress out about anything. Everything will work out in the end, I mean look at me and Day and look at your parents Sky…"said Carter.

"Daaaaddddd!" interjected Sydney. "Stop it." She leveled a look at her dad before taking Sky by the hand and leading him out of the room and back upstairs to the safety of her bedroom.

"Oh god Sky, I am so sorry," she said pressing her head against the center of his chest in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Syd," he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close and resting his head on top of hers. "I wasn't entirely embarrassed by your dad. Our discussion was definitely one sided on his part, but for the most part it was beneficial."

"Really?" said Sydney tilting her head back to look up at him.

"Really," said Sky he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers so that their noses were touching.

"Bridge and Z are on their way," Sydney said quickly sucking in a breath and pulling away from him. "They should be here any minute."

xoxox

Sky sat in his room late that night trying to process all that had happened that day, after they had returned to the base Cruger had sent him to the sickbay to be checked out by Dr. Felix. Dr. Felix had prescribed him a relaxing night and said that he definitely had a bug, one that was very common during this time of the year and should probably be absolved by sometime tomorrow. Dr. Felix had with a chuckle called it _faites a amour moiitis_. He sat in his pajamas brooding in front of a pad of paper. There was a knock at his door, glancing at the clock, which read 9:45 pm as he rose to answer the door; he opened it to find Sydney dressed in her pink flannel pjs with a pink and red blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Hi," she said softly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," he replied. "Um do you want to come in?"

She nodded and followed him into the room.

"So did Dr. Felix have a diagnosis?" Sydney asked perching on the edge of his full sized bed.

"Yeah, he did," said Sky. "He called it _faites a amour moiitis_" Sydney burst out laughing. "What?"

"Oh, Sky," was all that she could manage out through her laughter.

"What's so funny Syd?"

"Your diagnosis."

"What about it?"

"Its translation. Oh Sky." She received a blank look. "Sky, your diagnosis is a Latin phrase that my dad says to my mom all the time when he's trying to sound smart or be romantic."

"I don't understand."

"_Faites a amour moi_, is Latin for I love you, Dr. Felix's only diagnosis is that you have been bitten by the luv bug. There is nothing wrong with you, but you are so headstrong that he had to give you a diagnosis, so all he did was come up with a Latin word relating to tomorrow and tack on an –itis, so you would relax."

Sky turned beet red.

"It's okay Sky, I won't tell anyone."

"You didn't just come to check up on me, did you?" said Sky after a moment.

"Guilty," said Syd. "I couldn't sleep and I had a feeling that you might still be up, so I came by to see if you wanted to watch a movie with me?"

"Anything in mind?" he asked. She slipped a hand out from under her blanket holding a slim DVD case.

"RENT?" she said. Sky nodded and took the case from her and said,

"I'll put it in and join you on the couch. Are you going to want a box of tissues?"

Sydney nodded and walked over to his navy blue couch that was in front of his big screen TV and curled up on it. Sky came over with the remote and box of tissues, and sat down next to her, she snuggled under his arm, as he pressed play.

As the opening strains of the first song began to play, Sky smiled and listened to the lyrics…

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand _

_Six hundred minutes,_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand _

_Moments so dear_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand _

_Six hundred minutes,_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

…_How about Love?_

_How about Love?_

_How about Love? Measure in Love_

_Seasons of love. Seasons of love…_

He looked down and saw the Sydney Drew Grayson Waterworks were already flowing; he handed her a tissue and wrapped his arm around her pulling closer to him.

"I love this movie," she whispered to him in a tearful voice.

"I know you do," he replied.

**Sky** found himself cracking up with Maureen's cow monologue, Sydney was now sitting curled up in his lap, with his arms wrapped around her, the feeling and the mood was incredibly natural.

"Shhh!" she said playfully.

"I'm sorry," he said then he mooed softly in her ear. "I couldn't help that."

"La vie boheme," she said with a smile. Sky pressed a kiss onto the top of her mass of blonde curls.

**He** held her as she cried through the movie and by the ending song lay curled up on the couch with her, dozing in and out of sleep. Sky turned the TV and the player off; he looked down at Sydney to see that she was fast asleep holding on to one of his arms as if it were a pillow or stuffed animal. He smiled and placed a kiss on her upturned temple. Sky carefully untangled himself from her sleeping form and looked at the clock, which read 1:00 am. He knelt down before the couch and gently gathered her into his arms and carefully carried her over to his bed that he had already turned down for bed and slid her under the covers and slipped an extra pillow into her arms, which she hugged tightly never stirring.

"Sleep well, Syd," he said laying a kiss on her cheek as he tucked her in to his bed. Sky the went to his closet and got out his spare pillow and thick blankets then made himself a bed on his couch and fell into a blissful sleep.

xoxox

**Sky** awoke the next morning feeling the most rested than he had in weeks. He was a little disoriented as to waking up on his couch, but then relaxed when he saw a mass of blonde curls spilling over the pillows and smiled. He got out of his 'bed', went over to his desk, and began to write.

_To my Pink Princess,_

_According to your dad, I already have the girl, but I think it is up to the girl to tell whether I have her or not._

_Pink is the color of love, kindness, and bliss_

_Red is the color of passion and power_

_I am writing this poem to tell you this_

_It isn't easy_

_And, yes, Syd I know this sounds cheesy_

_But trying to tell you in person has a tendency to make me _

_queasy._

_If we look to the books,_

_It all points towards this_

_Every Pink gets her Red_

_And I'm yours Sydney,_

_Now and Forever_

_Sealed with a kiss._

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Love,_

_your knight in shinning armor,_

_Sky_

_Ps. Faites a amour moi_

Sky quickly grabbed his cell phone, slipped out into the hall, dialed the Collins family florist, and ordered two dozen red roses to be sent to the Academy as soon as possible, the price was something his dad might not be too pleased. Sky ducked back into the room to check on Sydney, she was sound asleep with a smile on her face. Sky smiled and felt his phone vibrate in his hand; he stepped back into the hall and dashed down to the front doors of the academy to receive the roses from the florist. He then quickly hurried back up to his room, placed the gigantic bouquet into a glass vase, and set them on the nightstand along with his letter before he went and got ready for the morning patrol he was sharing with Bridge.

**Sydney** awoke with smile, which quickly turned to a small frown as she looked at the blue and red bedding that surrounded her.

"This is so not my room," she muttered still cocooned in the warm bedding. "What did I do last night? Let us see, I couldn't sleep so I got up and went to see if Sky was still up, we watched RENT, and…SKY! Oh god! What did we do last night!" she quickly lifted the covers and saw that she was still wearing her pajamas. She sat up quickly and then spied Sky's couch bed and flopped back onto the pillows releasing a huge sigh of relief. She looked to her right and saw the huge bouquet of roses and the letter, with a giddy squeal she grabbed the letter, as she read the letter her squeals increased and a smile reached from ear to ear.

xoxoxo

**When** Sky returned from his morning patrol with Bridge the cadet at the front desk handed him a letter. Sky opened the envelope and pulled out a pink piece of paper and read Sydney's neat feminine handwriting,

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Whatever color you are_

_I will always love you!_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Faites a amour moi_

_Love,_

_Syd_

_Ps. You've always had the girl._

**The End.**

**A/N: this is in response to irine18's Valentine's Day challenge. Song is "Seasons of Love" from RENTPlease Review!**


End file.
